Cables that are designed to be implanted in a patient, typically for pain management or other neurological stimulation, are generally fitted with a series of ring contacts. A ring contact, which circumscribes the cable, makes contact with the desired locations inside the patient's body, regardless of the orientation of the cable.
The presently used technique for attaching the ring connectors is somewhat cumbersome. Typically, each individual wire is stripped and a ring fixture is crimped onto it. This operation requires a fair amount of manual labor, requiring fine coordination, and is, therefore, quite expensive.